Infernus Classic
|manufacturer = Pegassi |price = $915,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Infernus Cheetah Classic Turismo Classic Torero Counthash |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needles) Banshee (dial texture) |inttxd = Banshee & Infernus Classic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = infernus2 |handlingname = INFERNUS2 |textlabelname = INFERNUS2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 20 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Infernus (HD Universe) }} The Pegassi Infernus Classic is a two-door classic sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, released on March 28th, 2017, during the Infernus Classic Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being a Pegassi vehicle, the Infernus Classic takes design cues from multiple Lamborghini vehicles, most notably the and the in its general body shape, along with its wheels. The vehicle also resembles other 1980s vehicles, most notably a front fascia from the . The tail lights resemble those of the and . In the front fascia, the vehicle's most prominent feature is its pop-up twin headlamps, derived from the and aforementioned Ferrari Testarossa. The Pegassi badge is centralised on the hood, while other vehicle badges are found around the interior of the car. Within the grille is a cluster of the fog lamp, indicator and auxiliary lamp. Small intakes are found below the grille directing airflow to the front brakes. On the side profiling, the car sports a single strake line which splits air into side intakes, with an upper intake leading to the engine bay and the lower intake to the rear brakes. Conventional plastic wing mirrors are found mounted just behind the A pillar. The overall body shape is most noticeable from the side, giving the car its prolific wedge, lengthened design. Much like the Diablo, the Infernus Classic features scissor doors. Behind the side windows are what appear to be more intakes leading to the upper engine bay constructed from a polymer rather than the vehicle's metal body, following on from the B pillar of the window. The B pillar is seemingly endless and meets at the very rear of the car along with the side profile's belt line. The Infernus Classic's rims are directly based on those of the Lamborghini Diablo. In the rear portion, because of the immense engine size and wedge profile of the vehicle, width at this point is most extensive. The B-pillars separate to merge with the rear side body panels, leaving ample room for the engine hood cover - a series of slotted covers, with larger slots at the up-most point of the hood and four groups of covers at the rearmost point. Like the Infernus, the Infernus Classic sports unique rear lamps, of which the inner lamps consist of reverse lights. Below the lamps, twin exist dual exhausts emerge from plastic plating inset into the bodywork. A primary rear grille is also found underneath the central license plate. The Infernus Classic's interior consists mostly of suede material, based on the Diablo's interior. The central column features a radio set, numerous accessories and buttons, and a set of two dials matching the main dashboard's dial cluster. Two air con units, like the Diablo, are found on the dashboard above the central column. The head unit also has blue buttons referencing the real world working relationship between Lambourghini and Alpine Electronics. The dashboard represents the classic boxy design, with a large dial set and numerous additional lights. The Pegassi wordmark is found on the passenger side airbag cover, on the floor mats, and on a case next to the gear stick. The vehicle's engine is also based directly on that of the Diablo. It sports a large V12 engine with offset intake manifolds. The Pegassi wordmark is also found on the intake covers, similar to how the Diablo's intake covers feature Lamborghini wordmarks. While the engine is aluminium, strips of color according to the primary color of the vehicle are found on the intake covers. The side cold intake piping is seen entering the engine intake manifolds from the rear. If purchased through Legendary Motorsport, the Infernus Classic will be fitted with a stock wing that resembles the Lamborghini Diablo SV's stock spoiler; however, if spawned through other means, the wing will not be installed. The spoiler can be seen on the Legendary Motorsport gallery. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car's boxy yet aerodynamic design pays off in terms of performance. While having a statistically lower top speed than its rival, the Turismo Classic, and a much heavier weight, the car is still agile and has acceptable acceleration. The lengthy design causes oversteer at times, but is still able to maneuver relatively well. The Infernus Classic is powered by a large V12 apparent when the engine's hood is opened, coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a rear-engine, rear wheel drive configuration. It shares its engine sound with the Infernus. GTA Online Overview V12 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = InfernusClassic-GTAO-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Infernus-Classic-Promo.PNG|The Infernus Classic in an official trailer. Infernus-Classic-GTA-O-Advertisement.gif|A promotional preview of the Classic Infernus, showing the pop-up headlights. infernusclassicloadingscreen.png|The Infernus Classic on loading screen. InfernusClassic-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Infernus Classic on Legendary Motorsport. InfernusClassic-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Infernus Classic on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. InfernusClassic-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Infernus Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. InfernusClassic-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Infernus Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Under the Hammer, where it needs to be stolen and delivered to a warehouse in Terminal. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $915,000. *Featured in the Showroom Business Battle, inside Premium Deluxe Motorsport, it is inaccessible. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Gauntlet Classic Week event. Video Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Infernus Classic are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. See Also *Infernus - Both the modern version and the original 3D Universe classic rendition of the Infernus. *Turismo Classic - Another classic vehicle that was added in the same update for GTA Online. *Torero - Another classic Pegassi sports car. Navigation }}de:Infernus Classic (V) es:Infernus Classic fr:Infernus classique pl:Infernus Classic pt:Infernus Classic ru:Infernus classic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Classic Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online